How charmed are you?
by buffy vs angel
Summary: Buffycharmed crossover...what happened when Buffy died she didnt come back as a slayer....but as a charmed one and now her past lifes come back to get her....please read!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters used, im just writing obsessive stories about them!

How charmed are you?

Chapter 1 who am I

**Flashback**

"_You are the chosen one!"_

_Giles started down the stairs glaring over the top of his glasses his hands tightening on the railing making it quiver and exclaimed _

"_Into every generation, a slayer is born_

_One girl in all the world _

_A chosen one ….._

_One born with the…….."_

_I cut in, stopping him in mid sentence and gave him a dirty glance while I continued reciting_

"_The strength and skill to hunt the vampires _

_To stop the spread of evil_

_Bla bla, ive heard it ok!" _

_I stated hands on hips scowling bored with this English twit already._

**End flashback**

I stumble back against the wall reeling and slid slowly toward the floor. "Buffy are you ok, what did you see?" Giles asked gently kneeling down beside me. I gazed up I was breathing heavily as I thought who's Buffy……im Phoebe!

His gaze was one of love and it pained me to think that I had to tell him that I wasn't Buffy and I hadn't a clue who Buffy was and so I continued to look at him in his tweed suit eyes shining behind those same glasses from my premonition and had another thought is he real or a demon here to kill us?

I decided not to act-surprise was my best weapon

I finally spoke my voice sounding alien to me foreign somehow as I asked "whose Buffy?" the man called Giles sighed and leaned back unconsciously cleaning his glasses on his tweed as he thought.

At last after what seemed like hours he opened his mouth to speak and was quite suddenly cut off as Paige spoke

"Phoebe, Piper can I see you in the kitchen please! Now!" she nearly shouted. I stood up trembling slightly and walked calmly into the kitchen hoping I was stoping those glances of fear that Piper and Paige wore when they looked at me.

"What?" I said when we had assembled in the kitchen

"Are you telling me that these freaks can barge into our house and make accusations about you being some slayer!" Paige stated calmly "and your gonna believe them?" she added glowering at me, oh if only looks could kill. Piper! Paige exclaimed

Throwing her hands in the air with defeat when I stayed quiet staring at them annoyance clear on my face

"Phoebe" Piper started "you know better than that, to trust strangers, they could be demons…"

"Or they could be telling the truth." I resorted. "Paige you had a past life that came back and bit you in the butt! Who says that it isn't the same for me with them, huh?" I finished.

"Well I don't know, I read a poem that was a spell she stated and when I didn't reply she continued, these guys just showed up without warning, you know, I think that warrants suspicion if nothing else does!" Paige claimed.

I studied the kitchen, my thoughts were going haywire, how could I have gone from a complete stranger, who wasn't trusted, to being a special family member to Piper and Paige so soon after they lost Prue? How can they all of a sudden just say your family, and by the way, the people standing in the kitchen are demons, when in reality there are no facts to support this? I looked around for anything that could help me win and finding nothing I finally replied in a broken voice

"I had a premonition…"

The silence was uncomfortable; I continued looking anywhere but at them, the potion cabinet, the sink with its leaking tap, the basement door when a light suddenly went off in my head. It was as if it had all clicked into place and there was no way that they could wriggle out of this one….

"Cole!" I exclaimed with so much enthusiasm that both Piper and Paige jumped at my sudden change of heart, they looked at me stupidly "Cole" I stated again, "if I really was a slayer then Cole would know in my premonition Giles said…."

"Whose Giles?" both Piper and Paige asked

"The old guy" I replied starting to get annoyed "he was the one from the premonition." As I stated this both Piper and Paige leaned to the left looking through the door at 'the old man', they leaned back disgusted looks on their faces

"The man in the tweed?" Piper asked while Paige stated

"The one that the fashion police should put away, that's a major offence!"

"Yes" I replied venom dripping off the word, but if they noticed it they chose to ignore it "anyway, Giles said I was the chosen one who stoped the spread of evil, so that would mean demons!" I finished-my enthusiasm returning, not only could I determine my past but I also had a reason to talk to Cole again, after Piper and Paige said they didn't trust him Cole had disappeared from my life stealing my heart away at the same time.

"Phoebe he's been gone for 6 months what makes you think he's going to come if you summon him?" Piper said gently, she knew Cole was a delicate subject and therefore treaded carefully around it.

"Come on please?" I said giving them the puppy eyes,

"Oh no you don't.'' Piper exclaimed

"Pa-leeeeeees" I said with my eyes to Paige. 2 minutes passed and no one said anything I began to lose hope when suddenly Paige said

"Ok" she looked at Piper who nodded but I thought I could see a hint of uncertainty in her eyes.

"_Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Belthazor here."_ We finished reciting the spell off the small crinkled piece of paper I held before me and I looked around expectantly. 

**Coles P.O.V the underworld**

The chanting began again "Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Belthazor here." I could feel it begin to over power me tugging at my flesh, at my bones. I snarled grabbing on to the rock face as I said over and over

"I can fight it"……..but I couldn't. I felt myself begin to disperse, I could see the Halliwell kitchen flash before me and then I was gone, sucked in to oblivion and it hurt, my flesh tore and burst making me scream in horror and pain and the whole world was spinning

**Halliwells P.O.V**

There was a crack of thunder so loud that it bought Giles the tweed man and the rest of the yet unknown group at a run, they burst through the kitchen door to be met with a swirling mass that was ripping the kitchen apart, they stood there as if rooted to the ground in fear watching the mass turn over on the spot getting faster, tugging at clothes and hair until it finally came to a gradual stop. Standing there amiss the wreckage was Cole, he stared at me surprise written all over him and he finally spoke "Phoebe."

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 questions 

"Phoebe" Cole whispered again still staring at me wide eyed in shock.

The silence was unnerving as everyone stared questioningly at Cole who unfortunately was still standing amiss the wreckage that was once our kitchen.

It was in this moment of silence that two rogue demons shimmered into our pit of destruction-there eyes focused on Cole they threw dazzling balls of energy at him collectively.

They hit there mark one hitting him in the lower abdomen, one in the face sending him flying over the shattered table to smash into the already destroyed potion cabinet and finally falling into a crumpled heap among the many potion ingredients scattered across the floor. A bloody mass unmoving.

Screams tore through the air killing whatever silence there was left, and it was as if time had restarted.

Piper threw up her hands and the kitchen rocked sending everybody to there knees our hands over our petty heads as shards of glass rained down on our unsuspecting skulls.

I heard one of the demons curse as I lay on the still trembling floor and I looked up to find the culprit but as fast as they had come they had fled. Cowards I thought glaring at the space they had occupied.

The room continued to shake violently as I screamed "Piper what happened?" there was a faint reply of

"I don't know"….

The room stoped trembling and I slowly stood up and looked around-man I don't wanna clean this up I thought but instead said, "where's the party?" um ok I thought what was that about?

As my gaze continued to roam about the room or rather what was left of it I suddenly remembered!

"COLE!" I said urgently… there was no reply.

I rummaged through the assorted junk and found him still lying unmoving. I shook just as violently as the kitchen had a moment before as I slowly knelt down beside him.

He was a mess…

His hair was mattered with shards of glass and sweat and his face, oh god his face. What had they done to him I had never seen a demon do this…

His flesh hung off his face in great agonising chunks showing the white of his skull within, bits of tissue strained to hold the remaining flesh together some even snapping oozing blood as they broke unable to cope with the pressure giving him a disoriented look. This stomach wound wasn't much better except it gave off a fishy odour. The worst thing was that the wounds seemed to be spreading like a disease, consuming his whole body as if sucking it dry.

There was a moan from behind me as one of the strangers got up and staggered over to me, glanced at what was left of Cole and quiet prominently gagged. I looked up into Giles eyes and found sorrow and doubt, I couldn't handle that.

"LEO!" I cried.

There was a display of white and blue light and I glanced up from watching the disease roll over Cole and saw that same doubt when I demanded, "heal him!"

"Phoebe"… Leo began

"I don't care!" I resorted cutting him off, I knew what he was going to say and I didn't want to here it.

"But you know im not aloud to Phoebe. Its against the rules." Leo tried again.

"Screw the rules!" I shouted then sighed running my hands that were drenched in Coles blood through my hair "please Leo" I wined

"I can only half heal him," Leo said giving into my pleases "you know that, only his human half" he finished.

"Um" I small voice said, "I can help?"

I looked around for the speaker and my eyes came to rest on a red head. I stared at her.

Flash back-Sunnydale, the Bronze 

"_You wanna hear my motto?" I asked the small shy girl why nodded vigorously._

"_Yea" she managed to pipe out._

"_Life's short!" I said "you never know what's going to happen I mean tomorrow you could be dead" I finished as I thought yea I could be dead tomorrow if I have to be the slayer in this town!_

"_I like that" she said breaking my thoughts as she contemplated what id said._

"_You should seize the moment ya know?" I replied. She looked up and gave me a smile._

End flashback 

I opened my eyes, the room was spinning and I couldn't stop it. After a while I realised I was on the floor beside Cole and I was drenched. I gazed down and realised sadly that it wasn't water I was drenched in, it was blood… Coles blood. I started to panic and a voice broke through to me, I looked up into the cool calm eyes of Leo and found that he was crouched before me.

"Phoebe?" Leo asked. His hand was reached out as if to touch me.

I didn't reply I merely looked around for the girl, Willow…that was her name Willow.

My voice came out as a whisper as I asked "Willow?" she looked at me in shock but nodded tears coming to her eyes. Her hair was red now and up in a ponytail the one I favoured, she wore a pink sweater and snug jeans, trainers completed the outfit.

I glanced back at Leo and asked "can Willow help you?" I glanced at Cole again. He was getting worse the disease had now consumed his entire face and his stomach he was unrecognisable if you hadn't seen him before it happened you wouldn't know who it was. He was decomposing from the outside in. Leo saw my worried look and got to work.

"Willow come here please." He asked gently "concentrate your power so that it flows through me to Cole" he said once she was kneeling down beside him.

I watched them work "nothings happening" I said after a while "why is nothing happen…" I stoped talking, something was happening.

The tissue in Coles face was knitting itself together and the blood surrounding him was slowly shrinking. He opened his eyes moaning as he did so and stared at us crowded around him. "What happened?" he asked trying to get up at the same time. I helped him up as I replied,

"Two demons attacked you"

He pause staring at us all and demanded, "Did they hurt anyone?"

"No" I assured him "something happened when Piper tried to freeze them" I explained.

"So that' explains what the bleedin' hell happened!" a blond guy burst out.

I glared up at him and he said, "loves got guts!"

"It doesn't explain what happens," I said through clenched teeth.

"Bloody hell I was being sarcastic lo've" he stated "even the git' know's that!" he finished. He had an English accent the old kind.

I stared at him his blond hair was cropped short and was gelled back-a lot. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, black jeans and what looked like black army boots. A long leather jacket toped it off, surprisingly it was black.

"What a're you looking at?" he asked

"SPIKE SHUT UP!" I yelled surprising everybody including myself. "Cole" I said turning to him. I was starting to freak myself out. "Can you confirm something?" I asked urgently.

Cole stared at me questioningly for a moment then said "yea"

I sighed and asked, "Is there such thing as a slayer?"

He was quiet for a moment then replied "yes"………..

My ears were ringing, I was feeling faint. My vision blurring I stood up and stumbled over the chaos and out the kitchen door and headed toward the front door. There was pressure on my arm and I was turning-facing someone. I stared into his eyes and felt tears coming fast and I couldn't stop them.

I turned away tugging my arm as I went, the person hung on I lunged out and my fist connected. The person grunted but hung on. My confusion turned to anger and I faced him and began to scream.

To be continued 

Hey I no the first chapter wasn't that great and that at the moment this story would be better going under charmed but it does turn to buffy in the next chapter I promise if you have any thoughts id love to hear them!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: False info 

_I lunged out again and again none of my blows connecting like the first as I continued to scream. The person pulled me toward him and hugged me holding me tight._

_Flash back_

_I walked swiftly down an alley way, stopping as I met a dead end I turned looking upward as I did so "perfect" I said._

_He walked casually around the corner and stare at the dead end as he advanced slowly. I waited as he passed beneath me and I acted._

_I fell swinging into it flipping as I kicked him hard in the back of the neck sending him flying sprawled on the hard cold ground. He tried to get up and I put my foot at his neck._

"_Is there a problem mam?" he asked staring up at me intently, smirking at me._

"_Yeah there's a problem…why are you following me?" I replied glaring at him._

"_I know what your thinking, don't worry I don't bite." He resorted still staring intently at me, god I wanted to wipe that look off his face! I relented and moved my foot away from his windpipe. The stranger got up slowly._

_End flashback_ _I jumped pulling away from his embrace I stared up at him as I slowly backed away. He followed me until sunlight touched his face._ _He snarled pulling away from the light his face consorting into the savage beast within. The furrowed indents the sharpened teeth as I slowly slid down to the floor in the entranceway. "You're a vampire?" I asked, watching as the charred skin began to smooth over and heal, his face return to the mask all vampires wore._

_I sat on the hallway floor dripping Coles blood everywhere stunned at what I now knew and realised in a instant that I had to get out of there…_

_I lunged for the door knowing I should slow down but not being able to. I was panicking, a back seat driver in a roller coaster that threatened to drop me at any moment. I threw the door open and came face to face with my boss Jason. He stared at me hyperventilating in the doorway; blood smeared all over my clothes and I slowly began to return to reality, to understand the consequences of my actions. I realised how I must look to Jason and I didn't like it._

I woke with a jolt, gasping I stared around the white room in shock trying to remember what happened, why I was in hospital. "Phoebe? Phoebe Halliwell?" a voice questioned, I glanced up at a tall man in a white coat who held a clipboard in his hands. When I met his gaze he began to scribble furiously on the board before him.

"What happened?" I croaked after a few minuets of watching the baled man write, he looked down on me

"You don't remember anything?" he replied, gazing at me in concern.

"No" I whispered, "where are my sisters?" I asked looking around

"Its ok" the doctor said "they're just filling out some paperwork" he replied "they will be here soon, how do you feel Phoebe?"

"Fine" I replied

"Im doctor Smith, Jack Smith, you collapsed at your house, you've been out for a few hours".

"Phoebe your awake" a voice said then I was bombarded with two females, my sisters. "Phoebes!" Piper said strangling my in a bear hug while Paige scrambled onto the bed to deliver her own hug. "Finally your awake!" Piper stated. (Doctor Smith left)

"Ok you guys what happened was it a demon?" I asked them. They stared at me with sympathy,

"You don't remember what happened?" both Piper and Paige asked at the same time.

"No I don't did I get nocked out, what happened to Jason!" I asked urgently remembering my encounter at the front door.

"Well…." Piper began

"He sorta saw you and he was confused and he's here now and wants to know if you are all right" Paige stoped for air. Great I thought Jason is here to see me I bet he thinks im crazy and is going to fire me!

"What did he want anyway?" I asked casually

"I wanted to ask you to do an article on someone" Jason replied from the door way

"Well I think this is our que to leave" Piper stated "come Paige lets go talk to Jack Smith about Phoebes release" they hopped off the bed and scuttled out the door past Jason.

I glanced at Jason standing in the door way then looked at the bed. "Im sorry to drag you into this…." I started

"What happened you were standing in the hallway covered in blood? And you were hysterical!" Jason asked. "Look Phoebe if you need time off work just tell me?" Jason added when I said nothing.

"Jason I can't tell you anything it was just a family emergency that's all" I said hoping he would believe it. "Jason…." I repeated after a while, I glanced up to stare at an empty door way. "Just great, that's just great," I muttered under my breath.

I sprung out of bed and glanced in the mirror and saw why Jason might think I need time off work: my hair was mattered with Coles blood (I think it was Coles), and my baby blue halter top and jeans were torn and also bloody.

A glance in the mirror still didn't help me to be prepared when I turned and found the man…vampire standing where Jason had stood minuets before. I jumped gasping when I saw him and almost fell, the vampire moved forward swiftly and caught me in his grasp before I hit the ground. He held me close to him and glanced down into my eyes. "Who are you?" I managed to whisper,

"Angel" the vampire replied hoarsely still gazing into my eyes.

"Buffy" a voice said from the doorway, I glanced over and saw a young girl no more than 16 staring at me.

"Um I can stand on my own" I whispered to Angel and waited while he set me on my feet.

"Hey" I replied to the girl once I was standing unattended, she was pretty with mousy brown hair waist length, a blue strap top, a Minnie skirt and killer boots. The girl rushed forward and enveloped me in a hug and I felt the strangest feeling before…

Flash Back the summers house 2001 

"_Mom im going out " I shouted as I walked down the stairs and into the colourful lounge that had been redecorated several times due to demon fighting and came face to face with Dawn. _

"_Can you take your sister with you?"_

"_MOM!" both Dawn and I said together glaring at one an other as we said it._

End Flash Back 

I was on the floor of my room at the hospital and Dawn, Angel, Piper, Paige and doctor Smith were staring down on me. "You shouldn't be out of bed" doctor Smith said sharply reaching down to help me up.

"Im fine" I resorted, struggling to my feet without his help I lurched back to bed.

The Manor 

"We need to reincarnate Buffys slayer powers and her memory before the demons come looking for her," Giles demanded to Willow

"Im working on it" Willow replied setting up her props for the spell she was about to preform, the crystals and bones then sat opposite Tara her girlfriend and held out her hands. Grasping them both Tara and Willow began to recite.

"_Neither living nor dead, I call on you Lacara,_

_Sprit of life and memories, I beg of you return to me a lost soul,_

_Another's memories return to me, _

_Buffy Summers, I ask you to return to her, _

_Her memories, her power._

_Lacara spirit of life and memories restore to her, _

_Restore to her… _

The hospital 

I could hear them, chanting inside my head and then nothing. The feeling of burning flesh and turning blood surrounded me, it hurt, my flesh and my blood were being burnt and turned. Oh god what were they doing-saying that was doing this to me. I felt my breath catch in my chest and the burning increased. I was faintly aware of my companions panicking around my but could not muster the strength to reply to there cries.

The world around me began to fade in and out, replaced with yellowish walls. And then excruciating pain tore through me pulling my limbs, sapping me of any resolved strength as I cried out in horror.

Then nothing….

I woke to a mans voice…"Angel?" I asked, "What happened?" the voice stoped in mid sentence and I tried to open my eyes. The pain was gone replaced with a throbbing sensation,

"Angel is that you?" I repeated finally opening my eyes. It was a doctor who seemed to be surprised at me speaking. "What happened to Jack Smith?" I asked realising he was new.

"Doctor who?" the voiced asked, "Im Doctor Tom Fisher, I don't know a Jack Smith" Tom finished. What was going on I thought

"Where are my sisters?" I asked looking around but I already knew the answer.

"Um Buffy your sister Dawn is dead, she's been dead for 3 years" doctor Fisher said looking at me with concern.

"What?" I whispered, shocked at what I had heard.

"Buffy how do you feel?" Tom asked waving a flashlight in my eyes.

"Fine" I replied in a whisper while I thought wow da'ja'vu here!

"Ill send a nurse in to check on you shortly," Tom said.

"Ok" I croaked. Once he was gone I leaped out of bed and dashed out the door, heading for the front entrance. But this place was different. I had never been here before.

"Mrs Summers where are you going?" a female voice asked me. But I didn't listen to her; I had to get out of here.

Dashing through the long corridors I finally found the front door. Then I was stumbling down the street wearing nothing but the hideous gown worn by patients. People stared at me in alarm but I didn't care I just wanted to know what the hell was going on and where I was.

I saw Spike walking casually down the street and called out to him. He turned at the sound of his name and stared at me in horror as I stumbled toward him.

"Luv what are you doing out here in the cold wearing that?" he asked motioning to my gown.

"Spike…" I began.

"Hang on" Spike cut in "what are you doing up at all?" Spike asked.

"Where am I?" I asked ignoring his last question.

"Your in Sunnydale luv" Spike replied

"Sunnydale" I whispered "I was just in San Francisco" I resorted to myself and then it hit me all the memories and killing. It was like being hit by a bus! I Fell to the gutter in pain grabbing my head as I did so. The memories were not pleasant I couldn't bear them, I felt blood on my hands, draining my of my strength as I lay there in the gutter. My life washing away before me.

Hey my fans………if I have any!

Sorry it took so long to finish and publish this chapter guys I hope it makes sense and if it doesn't its because I stoped half way for exams then tried to pick it up again.

Buffy vs Angel


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 where art thou Romeo

A/N: AU for now

I couldn't breath, couldn't do anything except stare helplessly as these excruciating memories drained the life force from my thirsty veins…my vision dulled to a deep gray swirling the images around me, creating a vortex of black, darkness finally enveloped me saving me from this nightmare of pain and a voice called my name speaking soft and sensual as I struggled to locate myself. Instead I felt a sinking feeling then piercing pain as my conscious mind was ripped carelessly from my dormant form. For how long I stayed like this, sucked into oblivion I do not no I only remember the unbearable pain and then the sudden recess of it as light pushed back the walls of darkness and pulled me into a world.

I woke as if waking from a deep sleep my very bones ached and my skin was prickled with new and fading bruises. I turned my head slowly the shadowed room spun making me want to vomit, I swayed, the horrid darkness threating to overcome me and felt pressure steady my back creating calm in the mists of my swirling sea, I breathed in the sent of worn leather, "You're awake" a British voice rumbling deep in his chest from behind me. Turning my head slightly I saw Spike at the edge of my vision.

"What happened, where am I?" I croaked out a frown creasing my forehead at my lack of voice.

"I told you luv your in Sunnydale and your in my crypt, you've been out for hours I wasn't even bloody sure you were alive"

"Well that's an understatement", I pointed out bluntly gingerly sitting up, wincing as my bruises bit at me I turned to face him I added "your dead".

"Well if that's all the thanks I get for saving your life you can bloody well leave and don't expect my help again" when I didn't move he added "go on sod off!"

I got slowly off his bed the room spinning again as I fought off nausea that tried to overcome me racing from my stomach to my throat I swallowed repeatedly and stumbled toward the door.

It groaned as I Pulled it open and I stood shakily gazing out at the darkness. Fear washed over me as might water, my spine tingled and my legs were paralyzed. Where was I? A shaky voice whispered in my mind, the fear was building up inside me, like a inflating balloon. I willed my feet to move forward and tugged the crypt door closed behind me, it snapped shut cutting me off from the only source of protection I had in this world and I slowly made my way through the cemetery.

A twig snapped loudly to my left, the sound echoing through the drab cemetery, sending shivers down my already tingling spine. Staring about cautiously I felt a presence behind me, my body took over dragging my mind along for the ride as I spun settling into a routine I had no knowledge of, I thrusted out my leg. It connected on empty air as I was flung on to the ground my back connecting hardly with the dirt.

"Its only me luv" Spikes whispered from his position on top of me "I wanted to make sure you were alright" he finished as he brushed a strand of hair out of my eye caressing my cheek softly with his cool fingertips, my body tingled in response to his touch and I was suddenly aware that he was straddling my waist. I glanced into his eyes my breath caught in my throat. He leaned down centimeters away from my chest, his lips were hot and demanding on mine as he softly smothered the approaching darkness away, I moaned into his mouth allowing him passage,

Memories pushed at the edge of my mind like a pin pricking skin as Spikes hands began to wander, I pushed him off and got to my feet my body protesting as I pushed Spike further away and stood there facing him. His eyes silently questioned me, one eyebrow raised.

"Why am I here?" I whispered to myself as I pondered the question and as if on demand memories swarmed my vision I swayed on my wobbly legs Spike rushed forward grasping my arm staring at me in concern

"The memories, all that stuff I saw…. it happened didn't it?" I asked Spike staring up at him

"Memories?" he asked staring at me questioningly "I think you hit your head too hard love" he added

"You're a vampire," I told him "and im the slayer"

"And your point is love?" Spike asked an annoyed look on his face.

I didn't reply I was running through the graveyard and down the streets searching for my house, for Dawn and Willow and Xander. I stopped suddenly and stared at what remained of a house.

The door hung off its hinges, the windows broken. This was my home…. or what was left of it. What had happened these 10 years, where were Xander and Willow, Giles and mom…Dawn.

The doctor had said she was dead but why was I in a hospital? "You shouldn't be here luv," Spike said gently.

"This is my home," I whispered. "Where is everybody? Whats happened to Sunnydale?"

"You weren't here to stop it luv, the demons…they were too much for them to handle, they died Buffy" Spike whispered

"no"……..i whispered, they cant of………

they cant be dead I would know it….

It doesn't feel right

Out of A.U

"What did you do to her! Bring her back right now" Giles screamed at Willow and Tara.

"What exactly is going on in here?" a nurse said quietly slipping her head into the stark white room, "Oh my, what happened to her! DOCTOR! DOC……."

"Cool, what did you do?" Dawn asked staring at the now frozen nurse.

"What, I had to do something of we'll never get Phoebe back!" Piper resorted to the harsh looks from Paige and Leo.

"_Neither living nor dead, I call on you Lacara,_

_Sprit of life and memories, I beg of you return to me a lost soul,_

_Another's memories return to me, _

_Buffy Summers, I ask you to return her, _

_To this realm_

_Lacara spirit of life and memories restore her, _

_Restore her… _

Willow and Tara chanted hurriedly. Rearranging words to fit their purpose.

A.U

"Can you hear that" I whispered, glancing past my dead ruins…

"_Neither living nor dead, I call on you Lacara,_

_Sprit of life and memories, I beg of you return to me a lost soul,_

_Another's memories return to me, _

_Buffy Summers, I ask you to return her, _

_To this realm_

_Lacara spirit of life and memories restore her, _

Restore her… 

"Oh no" I whispered "Spike?" I glanced at him tears streaming down my face, he pulled me into his arms holding me to him, I sobbed into his shirt…."I don't feel so good" I mumbled.

I collapsed to the ground pulling spike with me, twitching, their was a bright light swirling around us then nothing.

I woke my breath caught in my chest creating a burning sensation. Spike lay unconscious beside me. my vision blures slightly I stared up at the faces surrounding me, wait there were two Spikes

"Am I the only one seeing doubles of captain peroxide?" Willow asked warily.

"It appears not" Giles responded leaning down to glance more closely at the unconscious Spike

"TOR!" the nurse finished from her position at the door way

"Oh no she's unfrozen!"…..

A/N hey sorry it took so long tell me what you think


End file.
